A precious casuality
by Existentialiste
Summary: Canción: Collide de Howie Day Avisos importantes: Songfic, Boys Love, Alternative Universe Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eric Kripke. La canción no es de mi propiedad sino de Howie Day. Aunque la historia es totalmente mía, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Resubida porque abandone la cuenta anterior por problemas personales u u Atte: D


La primera vez que lo vi eran las 6:40 am, estaba corriendo para llegar a tiempo a clases, No veía por donde corría, simplemente trataba de evitar un regaño más del profesor Chuck. Teniendo el regular hábito de llegar tarde había desarrollado el talento de esquivar a la gente, sin embargo, choqué con él.

Un chico de cabello castaño y los ojos más azules que he visto en mi vida. Me observaba, parecía sumamente confundido, tenía el cabello revuelto y mirada somnolienta. Veía como la luz del alba se colaba por su cabello dándole un brillo casi angelical que me atrapó. Todo pensamiento paso a último plano, solo quería seguir perdido en esa inocente perspectiva de la humanidad que el desconocido que me miraba me estaba obsequiando.

 _The dawn is breaking_ _  
_ _a light shining through_ _  
_ _you're barely waking_ _  
_ _and I'm tangled up in you_

Ahora, a algunas horas, creo que le di al tipo todos los motivos necesarios para dedicarme una lastimosa mirada y seguir con su camino. Después de todo ¿Quién rayos se te queda mirando como imbécil y ni siquiera se disculpa tras chocar?

Trate de no pensar en ello, sin embargo, al alzar la mirada al cielo fuera de las aulas, me era imposible. El azul del cielo se veía miserable al lado del recuerdo de esos orbes azules. Tan profundo llegue a divagar, que en una de las clases caí dormido. Soñé con sus ojos, me hundía en ellos, en el azul más profundo que la creación y la genética le podrían haber dado a alguien. Era como una nueva esperanza, una cuerda salvavidas, incluso si solo era un recuerdo y él no sabía ni de mi existencia.

 _I worry I won't see your face_ _  
_ _light up again_

Jodido, no había otra palabra para expresar mi estado actual. En primera, al parecer me estoy volviendo gay por un extraño. Y no es solo eso, sino que estoy sintiendo más por un desconocido que por cualquier mujer que se haya interesado en mi durante toda mi vida. Karma, esa es la explicación a esto, tantos años de mujeres sin rostro me han dejado esto… Si tan solo lo volviera a ver se lo diría, sin dudar, todo lo que soy, todo lo que me hace sentir, lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor… Yo se lo daría.

 _Even the best fall down sometimes_ _  
_ _even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

Cuando, al fin, terminó el día más largo de mi vida, me dispuse a regresar a, lo que tristemente debía llamar, mi vida. Un día más en el taller, regresar a una casa vacía, ver porno asiático (con el añadido de que con ello ahora trataré de recordar mi heterosexualidad) y quedarme dormido tras cenar una hamburguesa congelada y cerveza.

Con esa idea me fui decaído al taller, al llegar mi jefe me envió a revisar el auto del fondo. Un Corsa blanco del 2004, nada del otro mundo, sólo necesitaba afinación. Terminé pronto, y no había más trabajo, cualquier otro día como ese podría haber vuelto a casa –y de paso a mi circulo autocompasivo.- de no ser porque Bobby decidió irse a pasar la tarde con su familia y dejarme a cargo de cerrar.

Ya solo faltaba que llegase el dueño del Corsa para poderme retirar. Decidí ir donde Hellen por un tarta de manzanas mientras esperaba. Cuando regresé había un joven un poco mayor que yo hincado y de espaldas examinando el auto. Supuse que era su dueño. Me acerque a él tras dejar mis alimentos en la mesa donde los mecánicos solíamos comer.

-Hey, solo necesitaba afinación.

Cuando volteó a verme mi mundo comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo, las luces de mi interior que llevaban años apagadas se encendieron nuevamente. No logré articular palabra, sólo lo veía como esta mañana, idiotizado, dejándome ir en aquellos ojos.

-Es un gusto saber tu nombre, Dean –dijo el moreno tranquilo dirigiendo su mirada al gafete en el pecho de Dean.- Soy Castiel, pensé que no volvería a ver ese mar de pecas en tu rostro.

Y no necesité más. No sabía si el tipo, o incluso yo mismo, era gay o bisexual, o que mierda sé yo de las nuevas orientaciones sexuales que surgen cada día en el vocablo popular. Sólo me lance a besarlo. En mi mente rezaba, si, rezaba. Rezaba a un Dios en el que nunca había creído, pero, que acababa de demostrarme su existencia cuando el otro correspondió el acto. Rezaba porque aquel hombre de mirada curiosa se quedase conmigo, llenando de su luz azul mi mundo, salvándome del infierno que yo mismo me había creado.

 _out of the doubt that fills my mind_ _  
_ _I somehow find_ _  
_ _you and I collide_


End file.
